A collection of poems
by 17blanceri
Summary: This is a collection of poems I wrote for my English class and I thought I would share them with you. It includes my previously published, "What is a Friend" but it has been revised. Please enjoy! :)
1. Escape

Escape

I need to get out, I need to leave,  
I need to escape, I need to breathe.  
I enter a place that I've never seen,  
a world of kings, and princes, and queens.  
I follow along, the words as my guide,  
searching and finding, testing my mind.  
I climb over mountains, I battle with dragons,  
or bounce right along in old covered wagons.  
I would love to invite you, do you want to know how?  
Just pick up your book, and join me right now.


	2. What is a Friend?

What is a Friend?

Stop and think, what is a friend?  
What makes them different, from everyone else?  
What makes you stop, and spend time together?  
What makes you feel, like only they care?

This is a friend; the person who stops,  
And drops what they're doing, just to help you.  
The person to laugh with, but also to cry with.  
The one who you lean on, and who leans back on you.

A friend is the one who knows how you feel.  
The one you connect with, to stand tall with.  
A friend is the person, who encourages you always.  
Who pushes you to be, the best you can be.

But most important of all, a friend is the one  
Who loves you, for just being you.


	3. Scars

Scars

I pull over a mask, I say I don't care, but really deep down I do.  
I say it don't matter, that it's just who I am, but they don't figure the clue.  
I've got open wounds, cutting deep into my heart, and scars that won't ever leave.  
I cry pretty easy, but I just blow it off, wearing my heart on my sleeve.  
You say "just kidding!" And I laugh along,  
but truly, deep down I feel I was wronged.

You never will know of my nights alone, unable to sleep from my thoughts.  
Of how each morning, only to rise, and find my stomach in knots.  
I hated to go, though I never said something,  
I knew that you'd mock me for whatever and anything.

But those days are behind me, and you'll never know,  
Of the things that you said to give me such woe.  
I haven't forgotten, but I don't let it stop me.  
I keep pressing on, and I want you to know,  
that I forgive thee and I've let go.


	4. As I Wait

As I Wait

I rise out of bed and walk to the window, staring out to the east, as I wait.  
A quiet calm surrounds the world, as I wait.  
Looking about, not a thing has stirred and it's quiet in sleep, as I wait.  
Then from a tree, a flicker, a jump. I see a small bird, stretching her wings, as I wait.  
The shades of black are fading to grey, and I hear the soft sounds of morning, as I wait.  
A single, sweet note, from that bird on that branch, softly rings out, as I wait.  
Another, then another, their songs fill the brightening sky, as I wait.  
The twinkling diamonds that dot the inky black, slowly disappear from view, as I wait.  
A line appears, on the edge of the sky. The horizon is showing itself, as I wait.  
Finally, gold orb peaks over the greying pencil line, spreading it's warm rays, as I wait.  
At last, the colors, pinks, reds, oranges, purples, blues blaze across, and I wait no more.


	5. What if I'm Not?

What if I'm not?

Where should I sit, where should I go?  
Who are my friends and what should I know?  
Where do I fit, where do I belong?  
With who do I spend all the day long?

I know I'm not preppy, I don't have the looks.  
I'm not really a nerd, with my nose in the books.  
I don't have the muscles, to fit in with the jocks.  
I'm not a musician, with lyrics that rock.

I'm not a slacker, who always are lazy,  
And I'm not a wallflower... I don't look like a daisy.  
Cheerleaders no, that's not really for me,  
And I'm not an artist, they get too messy.

What if I don't.. Fit into a group?  
If I'm not in a clique or a spot or a troop?  
What if I.. Just want to be me?  
An only, an origional, an only can be?

Why don't we unite and forget all the labels!  
Walk with each other, and sit at new tables!  
Let's bring in an era where we all get along,  
Where all can fit in and all will belong!


	6. A Description of My Friends

A Description of My Friends

Encouraging, caring, considerate, kind,  
Humorous, witty, blowing-my-mind,  
Uplifting, hopeful, comforting, sweet,  
Cheerful, goofy, crazy, upbeat,  
Jokesters, tricksters, pranksters galore,  
laugh-when-you-or-they-fallsters and more,  
Unique, themselves, always together,  
Loving, thoughtful, and best friends forever.


End file.
